


The way to a man's heart

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Food, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Draco loves to tease Potter with food, until one day he doesn't.





	The way to a man's heart

Draco’s favorite snack to bring to the informal eighth year study group was mixed nuts. He liked to dig for cashews as an excuse to brush his hand against Potter’s. Sometimes he’d lean over to look in the bowl just so he could press more of his body against Potter’s.  


Distracted by the warm body next to him, it took a while to notice that Potter was shite at sharing food. 

And it was hilarious. 

The first time was an accident. They were working on Charms homework. Draco opened a package of apple rings, ate one, and offered the bag to Potter.

Potter took one with a murmured, “Thank you.”

Draco shrugged it off and took a second one. And Potter took a second one. Minutes later, he ate a third, and Potter ate a third. And then, Draco took a fourth. But before he could eat it, he put it back to make a note on his essay. Potter froze with his fourth apple ring in hand. 

With a smile, Draco picked his fourth ring up again and ate it. With a relieved sigh, Potter ate his fourth ring. 

It was the odd sort of interaction Draco would have brushed off if not for the sour strawberry strips the next night.

Draco sat down with a bowl of them at the table with Granger and Potter. Draco couldn't help but notice that Potter took one every time he took one. Draco pulled the same trick of picking one up and putting it back when Potter already had one in hand. It nearly made Draco laugh out loud, the confusion on Potter’s face. He could practically see the wheels turning. Should he eat it? Put it back?

Granger looked at the sweet in his hand and took one from the bowl. Clearly she hated the sour flavor, but she smiled for Potter anyway. He glanced at Draco and ate his own piece. What a silly twit.

That was when it became a game. Draco loved to see what kind of reaction he could get from making Potter share food. What would Potter do with something that was not already portioned, like Honeydukes Best? Draco brought a large chocolate bar, broke off a piece, and offered him the entire bar. He enjoyed watching Potter struggle through the maths. What was the area of the piece Draco took? How could he break off an equal or smaller piece? Most nights Potter simply shot it with a charm to break it into small, even pieces. He loved to ruin all of Draco’s fun.

Something like Pumpkin Pasties sent him into a tizzy when Draco brought three pasties for the two of them to share. Potter could easily eat his own but he never seemed to know what to do with the third. Should he cut it in half? That was fair. But Draco brought them so he should get more, right? How much more? Sometimes Potter would slice off a tiny portion for himself, sometimes nearly half of the pastry. 

It worried Potter when Draco left his share untouched. Even more when he took a single bite and left the rest behind. Draco wasn’t sure what to make of Potter sneaking the leftover into his pocket. Who wanted a treat someone else had already eaten?

Out of curiosity, Draco brought three lemon tarts to a study group with Potter, Granger, and Zabini. What would Potter do when there wasn’t enough for everyone?

Draco nearly rolled his eyes at Potter’s predictability. Of course he wouldn’t eat any at all. He passed the plate along, ogling the tarts as they went by. Draco ate his in three bites, as did Zabini.

Granger broke her tart in half, “Here, Harry. You can share mine.”

“Er, no that’s all right, ‘Mione. You can have it.”

“Nonsense. Take it.” She shoved the tart at him until he was forced to take it from her.

He smiled sheepishly. “Thank you,” he said quietly. He watched her nibble her half from the corner of his eye. 

After a few tiny bites, she passed him the pastry, “Finish it for me?” Happily he gulped the leftover bit.

The game had to change for meals. It was harder to get a reaction then. Potter ate as if every meal was ambrosia. He hovered over his plate, shoveling food at an alarming rate. 

“You’re going to make yourself sick, eating like that,” Draco said one day.

Potter merely shrugged. Well that wasn't any kind of reaction at all. 

“Are those chips any good with all that vinegar?” Draco asked as he reached for one. Potter froze and watched Draco eat the chip. “Ew, Potter, that is revolting!”

Potter looked at Granger then back to Draco. He scooted his plate a little farther from Draco and looked at Granger again. She darted a glance from Draco’s plate to Potter and gave a little nod.

“You like them better with just salt?” Quick as a flash, Potter’s hand darted out and snatched a chip from Draco’s plate. With a deep blush, Potter ate it. “Not bad,” he said softly. 

Granger smiled at him and reached across the table to squeeze his hand. That little stunt backfired on Draco because Potter chose to sit across from him, instead of next to him, after that. Now he couldn't press his leg to Potter’s or accidentally brush his arm.

Time to woo him back to Draco’s side of the table. 

A letter home resulted in delivery of a small box of Belgian chocolates, ready to share. Draco opened the box and dramatically inhaled the delicious scent. He took his time choosing which to eat first, especially when he noticed Potter’s interest. 

He moaned obscenely at his first bite. Potter looked adorable, with his mouth hanging open just a little and the light blush along his cheeks. He offered Potter the box, “Do you want one?”

Of course he did. Draco deliberately bumped the pitcher of pumpkin juice with the box, just enough to make Potter catch it. The next day, when the box of marzipan delicacies came, he did the same, this time nearly knocking the pitcher over. 

His temporary clumsiness worked because Harry sat next to him the next day at breakfast. Happily Draco shared the tiny fairy cakes with peppermint icing.

Another letter home resulted in a tiny pot of ginger and cardamom spiced pear butter. 

“Here, try this on your toast. It's delicious!” Draco held out the little pot, holding it a little too tight so Potter was forced to hold Draco’s hand for just a moment. It was long enough to make him blush, and really that's all Draco wanted. 

Other treats soon followed. Petit fours, macaroons, toffee fudge, ginger biscuits. Draco shared all of them with Potter. And somewhere along the way, it became more interesting to get Potter to blush in happiness, rather than annoyance. 

But then came the Saturday evening when Draco learned they were playing a different sort of game all together. 

Potter approached the sofa where Draco was laid out reading. Nervously he ran his hands through his hair and adjusted his shirt. 

“I, er, went to Hogsmeade today.”

“Did you?” Draco asked, turning the page of his book with fake nonchalance. 

“Yeah, I got a cauldron cake. To share. With you.”

Draco sat up, giving Potter space to sit down. “You brought me cake?”

“No. Us. I brought us a cake we can share. Together.”

“Oh.” Draco wasn't exactly sure what to make of this game. Hesitantly he broke off a piece of the cake and ate it. 

“You've got - “ Potter pointed vaguely at Draco’s lip and then his own.

Draco rubbed at his face. “Have I got it?” he asked, knowing full well he didn't. 

“Not quite. It's - just - “

Draco stuck his tongue out and slowly licked all along his lips. Potter avidly watched the path of his tongue. “Did I get it?”

“Oh you definitely got it,” Potter said softly as he lunged for Draco. 

His tongue swept through Draco’s mouth, searching every corner for any bits of icing. Draco moaned at the combination of sugar and the heat of Potter’s mouth, the press of his body, the silky softness of his hair. 

“I have,” Draco cleared his throat, “I have black currant scones in my room. If you're interested.”

And really, Potter’s smile was the best reaction of all.


End file.
